cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marlon Brando
Marlon Brando (1924 - 2004) Film Deaths *''Viva Zapata!'' (1952) [Emiliano Zapata]: Shot repeatedly by a squad of soldiers after walking into the courtyard to retrieve his horse; his body is later put on display in a public square. *''The Young Lions'' (1958) [Lt. Christian Diesl]: Shot to death by Dean Martin (who was unaware that Marlon was unarmed). (Thanks to Nemanja) *''The Fugitive Kind'' (1959) [Valentine 'Snakeskin' Xavier]: Burned to death (off-screen) when R.G. Armstrong's men use firehoses to force him back into the burning building. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Mutiny on the Bounty'' (1962) [1st Lt. Fletcher Christian]: Fatally injured when a burning mast falls on him; he dies while talking to the other sailors. (Historically, Lt. Christian was killed by the natives of the island) (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Burn! (Queimada; The Mercenary)'' (1969) [Sir William Walker]: Stabbed in the stomach by an islander on the beach. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Godfather (1972)'' [Don Vito Corleone]: Dies of a heart attack while playing in the garden with his grandson, Anthony Corleone (Anthony Gounaris). (See also Marlon's death in the video game version.) *''Last Tango in Paris (Ultimo tango a Parigi)'' (1972) [Paul]: Shot in the stomach by Jeanne (Maria Schneider) in her apartment; he walks out onto the balcony before dying. *''The Nightcomers (1972)'' [Peter Quint]: Killed by the two children (Christopher Ellis and Verna Harvey). (Thanks to Jack and Mark) *''The Missouri Breaks'' (1976) [Robert E. Lee Clayton]: Throat slit by Jack Nicholson while Marlon is asleep; he dies shortly after the shock wakes him up. (Thanks to Gregg) *''Superman (1978)'' [Jor-El]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of the planet's inhabitants) when Krypton explodes. He later appears as a hologram to his son (Christopher Reeve) and also in Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut. The hologram footage from the first film is reused in Superman Returns. *''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) [Colonel Walter E. Kurtz]: Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Martin Sheen; he dies shortly after Martin's ambush. *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) [Dr. Moreau]: Torn apart by a group of his creatures in his home. Video Game Deaths *''The Godfather: The Game'' (2006) [Don Vito Corleone]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); his death is revealed to Aldo Trapani (Andrew Pifko) by ally NPCs during the game. (Although Marlon is credited as Vito Corleone and recorded lines for the game, the majority of his performance was redubbed by Doug Abrahams due to poor audio quality of the recordings. Marlon's real voice can only be heard when the Don speaks to his son Michael while in his hospital bed.) (See also Marlon's death in the film version.) Gallery Marlonbrando1.jpg|Marlon Brando before his death in Last Tango in Paris Marlonbrando2.jpg|Marlon Brando's death in Last Tango in Paris Vito Corleone.png|Marlon Brando dead (lying) in The Godfather Screen Shot 2019-11-25 at 6.10.11 PM.png|Marlon Brando with Susannah York moments before their deaths in Superman Screen Shot 2019-11-25 at 6.11.04 PM.png|The destruction of Krypton in Superman Brando, Marlon Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Brando, Marlon Category:American actors and actresses Brando, Marlon Brando, Marlon Brando, Marlon Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Brando, Marlon Category:Liberals Brando, Marlon Brando, Marlon Category:Respiratory failure victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by child Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Method Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Controversial actors Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Heart failure victims Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Illness victims Category:Pulmonary fibrosis victims Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:War veterans